The Chronicles: Of a Web Head
by AvidPen
Summary: Young Hero Spider- Man, Secretly Peter Parker; a brilliant 15 year old High Schooler, Must be prepared to face the Greatest Challenges of His Young Career. Armed with and Supported by his Faith in God, Powers, Gwen, Intelligence and Possible Friends… Spidey has a Wild Ride Ahead of Him... This is a Remake of the Original Storyline, i.e Slight Changes to suit. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters :D**

 **Author's Note: This Chapter is more for exposition than anything else really... but it still is rather interesting.**

Chapter _1_

 **July 19** **th** **2016 5:45 pm: Manhattan**

"Oh… This is bad!" A lithe, blue and red adorned, male figure squeaked, as he flipped, quite gracefully, over a Launched Rolls Royce Bonnet.

 _"What to do what to do?"_ The figure questioned, while perched atop a street lamp on his haunches.

 _"This is the third one this month!"_ He griped.

 ** _"Bzzt!"_** A loud ringing the back of his skull alerted him to his foe, who was jumping toward him at incredible speeds.

"Oh my goodness!" the figure cried while, almost lazily, ducking under the creatures charge, "Do you mind…Give Spidey some space, eh?" the figure, now identified as Spider- Man, said exasperatedly.

Even the mindless monster looked confused for a second, before continuing his assault with a deafening roar.

Spider- Man somersaulted over the creature's head, before springing off its back, throwing it off balance, as a result of the powerful force applied.  
 _  
_ _ **"Thwipp, Thwipp"**_ Spider- Man's webs flew quickly towards the creature's broad back… However, the lumbering behemoth proved to be quicker than it looked, turning around at the sound and snatching the webs out of the air.

"Gulp…" was all Spider- Man managed before being pulled by one swift yank, and sucker punched in the face. The thin man, more like teenager, flew about 30 feet back before acrobatically twisting himself around to land on his hands and feet.

"Ok, that's it!" he muttered, wincing at the sharp pain, before launching himself at superhuman speeds, blurring in form to the naked or even trained eye, toward the monster. He slammed his tiny but powerful fist into its chin.

"Grawh!" The thing cried as its head was thrown back forcibly, by the strength of the hero's punch.

"You made me late for my date… so now your gunna pay!" Spider- Man said menacingly while flipping around the creature, simultaneously punching it repeatedly with his unnatural strength.

 _"Wham!"_ The sound of the creature being slammed into its gut and flung 10 feet back into a local shop, shattering its windows, echoed throughout the streets.

Spider- Man leapt over and unto the creature's heaving chest, peering over its prone form, before asking…

"Debit or Credit?

* * *

 **July 19** **th** **2016 6:15 pm: Gwen's House**

"Thirty minutes late Mr. Parker" Gwen said, hand on her hips and playfully giving Spider- Man, now Peter Parker His Alter ego, **_"The Look"_** , as he opened her door.

"I am so sorry… I- uh umm…" he stuttered

"Got caught up with work?" She suggested knowingly, before whispering "Did you get him good?"

"Yeah I did… no biggie" Peter said bashfully, blushing towards the floor.

 _"I am sooo glad she knows,"_ Looking up to smile at her he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Peter…" She started slowly, "What is that?" she asked carefully, pointing towards the, already, faded, purplish- black bruise on his eye.

"He he, you um… you see that," He muttered, cowering under her disapproving glare. The **_"Look"_** was now in full effect.

"I told you to be more careful Peter!" She exclaimed, concern evident in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Gwennie," he said quietly, "Was distracted by our date… and sorta underestimated its speed."

Gwen's harsh stare melted away and she smiled softly at him.

"Never mind that Webhead," She giggled, "Let the **_'Romance/ Horror Movie Marathon'_** Begin!" She squealed excitedly.

 _"The things I do for love,"_ he groaned inwardly... _"Oh well, she's more than worth it"_ he said smiling broadly before yelling

"Next time we're watching Avengers!"

"In your dreams" Gwen laughed back, as they settled on the couch next to each other.

* * *

 **July 19** **th** **2016 9:37pm: Aboard The Shield Tricarrier**

The Director of **S.H.I.E.L.D** stood quiet and stoic before the Council as they played a montage of Spider- Man defeating villains and saving various people.

"Why are you showing me this?" Fury asked, tiredly, after the montage ended, even though he already figured out their motives.

"I think you know already Director Fury" The Head sneered condescendingly, "Find out who he is and bring-"

"I'll think about it," Fury interrupted the pretentious leader, before walking, boldly, out through the automatic doors.

Immediately after exiting the room, Nick contacted Agent Coulson through, a secure line.

"Present, Director," Coulson greeted formally.

"Coulson, I need you to contact The Avengers… we have to find ourselves a spider,"

"Already on it, Sir,"

* * *

 **July 19** **th** **2016 9:45pm: Avengers Tower**

Tony Stark put down the phone after briefly speaking with Agent Coulson, with an excited look on his face.

"What's with you?" Hawkeye bluntly questioned Stark, "You seem weirder than normal,"

Tony just, ignored his rude comments and turned grinning broadly at his team.

"We just got a new assignment, locating the vigilante Spider- Man so..." He said, "Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

 **July 19** **th** **2016 10:00pm: Queens, New York**

Spider- Man leapt gracefully behind a house, before discretely, emerging as Peter Parker.

"I can't help but feel, that something bad is about to happen soon," Peter muttered as he entered his Aunt's house.

"At least I got to spend time with Gwen," He said cheerfully, "I'm going to focus on the positives… and Pray about the rest," making up his mind resolutely.

Right as he was about to sneak into his room, a high but stern voice cut through the air.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" she exclaimed, terrifyingly, using his **full** name

 _"Ohhh boy!"_ Peter turned timidly to face his, surprisingly youthful, aunt.

"Your late," She said approaching him, "I hope you are in the mood for an-"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at an Undisclosed Location**

"Interrogation!" A loud, intimidating and powerful voice reverberated through the air, "All you had to do was capture him, and then study his abilities and their origins!"

"I'm sorry-"A Stout man, who had, strangely enough, four metallic arms on his back began.

"Don't apologize Otto, I never do," Interrupted the dark figure glowering cruelly at his blubbering scientist, "I am beginning to question your use to me,"

"I'm sorr-"He started before correcting himself,"This Spider- Man is exemplary… His powers seem to be increasing at an exponential rate… It's Amazing!"

"EXACTLY WHY I WANT HIM CAPTURED YOU FOOL!"The man seethed, advancing menacingly towards his employee, towering over his cowering, and already, diminutive form.

"You're beginning to try my patience, Octavius," He started to compose his self, "Maybe I should cut your funding…" He trailed off, walking towards the control centre calmly, completely nonchalant.

"No Mr. Os-"He cried, before the man stooped, glaring darkly at him, "I am almost there, Sir… You will have the boy-"

"Boy?" The man asked incredulously

"Yes, Sir, His form, voice and growing powers" Otto said, seeing an opportunity for redemption, "The all indicate that he isn't fully matured.

"Interesting, very good Otto," He said as if he were rewarding a mutt, "Maybe you are useful after all?"

"Yes Sir, you will have Spider- Man soon… only a matter of time-"Otto stopped, looking up at his boss who had reached to control centre panel, "What are you doing?" He asked confusedly.

"I prefer my results NOW Otto," He said patronizingly, before flipping a few switches and lifting the protective case, over a red button, "I'm not a very patient man, as you can see… No hard feelings?" He smirked, before slamming his fist on the button.

"What have you done?!" Octavius cried desperately, reaching the door right after it closed, peering up with a horrified expression"

"Making a man out of you" The man spat before turning around and walking out of the door.

"No… No… This can't be happening" Octavius whimpered as he banged the door with both his natural and artificial limbs, scratching and denting its surface.

The lab meltdown reached critical, and Otto was bombarded by energy, fusing his arms with his body and ultimately his nervous system. Right before fainting, Octavius let out this strangled cry…

"OSBORNNN!"

 **A.N: I am looking to post regularly during Summer. When School starts back I will focus on my studies. Welp, first Chapter down... Hope you Guys Enjoyed, God Bless Peoples, :).**


End file.
